


Welcome and Goodbye

by northernmongrel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Fluff, M/M, Sunny Days, talk of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernmongrel/pseuds/northernmongrel
Summary: “I’ll be bitter and old and shot full of holes. And you’ll leave. No hard feelings. We’re just in the wrong business.”  Or, a warm little moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble thing. Sucker for this sorta thing... sorreh *guilty shrug

Jesse finds them sleeping in the recreation quarters. After hours of scouring the base, he really should've guessed sooner. Gabriel Reyes—stretched out in a patch of late afternoon sunshine thats filtering through a window, with Fareeha Amari curled against his side. The young girl is clutching Gabriel’s hoodie in one fist—the other pillowing her small head.

 

He halts halfway through the door. Unsure whether to proceed, or simply turn around and walk away. Gabriel is peaceful—a rarity nowadays. Eyes lidded and mouth slack. Beanie slipped to the side to reveal dark curls. He swallows back the lump of hot guilt to the back of his throat. He turns to leave.

 

“Trash at stealth Jesse, but she’s tough to wake.” Gabriel mutters from down on the floor, eyes still closed. _But he knows._

 

“Yeah, well. Ah’ was just ‘bout to head out.” Jesse jerks a thumb over his shoulder. 

 

“You’re fine.” Gabriel opens his eyes and props himself up on his elbows. From beside him, Fareeha yawns and releases the hoodie, but doesn't wake.

 

“Ah’ really should-”

 

“ _I said you’re fine_.” Gabriel repeats and motions for Jesse to enter the room. 

 

He does as ordered—awkwardly stepping into the sunlit room. Shafts or orange light and the smell of… biscuits and orange juice? He looks to the ground beside the pair, and his suspicions are confirmed. They’d looted the mess hall for illegal snacking purposes. He smirks slightly at that and sits himself down beside Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel rolls his shoulders—a joint clicks. Jesse withholds the snark about bodily wellbeing. 

 

“You’re wandering around awfully early.” Gabriel comments, smoothing out a few loose strand of Fareeha’s hair from her forehead. 

 

“Yeah, finished early on the target range.”

 

“Getting antsy here on Gibraltar?”

 

“Been staying out’a trouble, if thats what yer’ asking.” Jesse shrugs and reaches for a biscuit. Honey graham—animal shaped. And he highly doubts Fareeha has devoured over half the bag to herself. 

 

Gabriel shoots him a look, “Jack giving you grief?”

 

“He still don’t trust me around the place. But it’s fine, ah’ve had stalkers worse on the eye than that poster child.” Jesse grins between an animal cracker—Gabriel jabs him in the shin. 

 

“Professional conduct. Morrison’s your superior.” Gabriel mutters.

 

“Ah know _—ah know_. But that’d mean ah’ can’t call you _cariño_ and do this-” Jesse leans forward—stealing an affectionate nose brush with the older man. Gabriel growls in displeasure, but nabs him by the scruff of his neck and pulls him forward for a chaste kiss. His mouth his chapped from training earlier, but they exchange the taste of smoke nonetheless. 

 

Jesse hums in approval. Gabriel releases him and turns back to Fareeha, but the young girl is still sleeping. Jesse glances down to her—unsullied features and dark eyelashes. _She came forth from Ana Amari_ —that much is utterly certain.

 

He chews the inside of his cheek and looks away.

 

“What’s on your mind.” Gabriel asks, forthright. He watches Jesse with steady eyes. No space for Jesse to wriggle out from beneath the older man’s study.

 

He draws his legs up to his chest. His eyes wander to where dust is drifting in the sunlight, “We can’t—ah’ mean to say. It’s nice to think…” he trails off and shrugs.

 

Gabriel considers his words for a minute—looks down at Fareeha’s sleeping form, sighs, and reaches out to take his hand. Calloused knuckles and burn scars are traced by Gabriel’s thumb. He exhales—Gabriel waits patiently. 

 

“…Ah’ can’t, give you _that_.” he mutters, brow furrowed. He looks down to the floor.

 

“ _Necio-”_ Gabriel mutters and shakes his head, “- _necio._ That’d be a long way off.”

 

“But it’d be—” he starts, frustration drawing his voice thin.

 

“I’ll be an old man by then.” Gabriel huffs, slight grin gracing his mouth as if amused. He leans forward, chucking Jesse beneath the chin, “—And you’ll leave.”

 

“Naw—don’t go saying that bullshit.” Jesse grumbles, “Just ain’t true.”

 

“ _Hey_. Hey, look at me sunshine. Look at me,” Gabriel grips Jesse’s chin between thumb and forefinger, so that their eyes meet. Jesse hesitates, gaze skirting away, “I’ll be bitter and old and shot full of holes. And you’ll leave. No hard feelings. We’re just in the wrong business.” Gabriel says, not unkindly, But still, Jesse’s chest throbs.

 

He pulls away and collapses back onto the floor. He splays his legs out, one arm reaching out towards Gabriel. The older man sighs but leans back as well. Their fingers intertwine, Jesse squeezing Gabriel’s wrist because he can’t respond to what Gabriel had just said. _Not now_. _Not now_. 

 

The three of them lay on the floor, bathed in lazy orange sunlight. Fareeha tucked between them, fast asleep. And Jesse closes his eyes as well. 


End file.
